


A Slippery Slope

by SilverFountains



Series: Royal Menage a Trois [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Durincest, Love Triangles, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili is literally bouncing around the halls of Erebor with excitement over his binding to Thorin. He learns a bit more about Thorin's younger days, including his relationship with Dwalin. His mother is getting way too involved in the wedding planning. And Fili is beginning to act a little strange. </p><p>With thanks to ddtwins for the inspiration for the story twists and neverlandlost for the inspiration for Thorin's early love life from the wonderful stories about Dwalin and Thorin ("Plan: Get Thorin To Bed Without A Fuss" and "Mine")</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slippery Slope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dttwins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dttwins/gifts), [neverlandlumos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlandlumos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Plan: Get Thorin To Bed Without A Fuss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/736413) by [neverlandlumos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlandlumos/pseuds/neverlandlumos). 



“I’m sorry if I hurt you earlier,” Thorin whispers to Kili who is lying in his arms, his head resting on his chest. They retired to the bedchamber some time ago now, but the excitement of their binding prevents either from dropping off to sleep.

“It wasn’t that bad,” Kili replies, circling Thorin’s chest, tickling through the greying hairs. He looks up to Thorin with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Actually, it was quite sexy, having you take me like that.”

“Oh really now,” Thorin returns the smile. “You are such a little minx, Kili.” Kili pushes himself up as their lips press together. They cannot get enough of each other’s love tonight. Kili snuggles up in the hollow between Thorin’s neck and shoulder, his breath gently tickling Thorin’s neck. Thorin rests himself back onto the pillow and caresses Kili’s hair, playing with the single braid behind his ear. He closes his eyes as he presses his lips against the dark locks and breathes in his lover’s scent. “I love you so very much,” he whispers so quietly, Kili almost missed it. And then a single tear rolls from Thorin’s eyes, drips onto Kili’s hair and slides down onto his face.

Kili’s head shoots up, “What’s wrong?”

“Oh my love,” Thorin smiles at him, his eyes gleaming in the candlelight, “nothing is wrong. I just didn’t think I could ever be this happy.”

Kili looks at Thorin with concern. He’s never seen such emotions in Thorin’s face before and it makes his heart ache. He gently strokes his lover’s cheek cupping his hand against the bristles of his lightly peppered beard. “I will try my best to make you happy,” he chokes.

Thorin smiles and pulls him close again, grabbing the hand against his cheek. “You don’t need to try, _limuluh_ , you just do.”

“There must have been others,” Kili says . “Before me, I mean. Dwalin told me that he and you…”

Thorin smiles at the memory of his old lover, so many years ago now. “We were,” he confirms. “I was a young dwarf then and your great-grandfather Thror was King of Erebor. Dwalin was my personal guard. I was barely of age. Dwalin was rather over protective of me. He would have ripped the head off anyone who would have so much as smiled at me.” Thorin laughs, “So I ended up having him instead.” Kili raises an eyebrow. “It started off as a game really, a challenge to see if I could push him to do it. But once we had… well, we fell in love.”

Kili has moved himself so he can look at Thorin’s face, his face slightly blushed as he imagines young Thorin and Dwalin doing it. He cannot imagine his serious, majestic uncle acting like that, luring the mighty warrior to his bed to have his way with him. Thorin laughs at the look on his lover’s face. “Trust me when I say that you are not the only troublemaker in our family. Your mother will gladly tell you about the kinds of trouble I used to get myself into when I was a dwarfling.”

“What happened? Between you and Dwalin I mean? If you loved each other…?”

Thorin sighs as more painful memories enter his mind. “There was too much loss, too much pain. We lost so many to Smaug and then in the Battle of Azanulbizar. Our hearts were too filled with grief and anger for there to be anything else. Too much had happened that had changed us both.” Thorin closes his eyes at the memory of the piles and piles of bodies of friends, loved ones, burning on the great pyres at the gates of Moria.

Kili is quiet. He’s seen death, experienced loss too. But he has heard the older generation talk about the Battle before and he knows that the horrors they saw then are unspeakable. Thorin was young then, younger than Kili is now, and yet he had led the assault on the orcs after Azog had beheaded his grandfather and the orcs had ambushed and killed his little brother Frerin, amongst many others. He cannot begin to imagine… If that had been Fili… Kili shakes his head slightly, wishing to expel the unthinkable image from his mind.

“Sssh,” Thorin stills him, pulling him close again and stroking his hair and his neck, placing kisses on his head. “You and Fili are safe with me,” Thorin whispers as if reading his mind. “I will always protect you.”

“What about others?” Kili enquires, curious to learn more about his beloved’s past. “After Dwalin? There must have been others.”

Thorin is quiet for a long time. His mind travels back in time. How he had led his people across Eriador to eventually set up settlement in Ered Luin. He had been consumed with hatred and grief. If there had been others who had wanted him he hadn’t noticed, so focused was he on rebuilding a life for his people and so obsessed with the desire to one day return to Erebor. And one day, after many years of hard labour and obsessive sorrow over his lost homeland, he had caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, his hair streaked with silver, his face hardened and lined, he had resigned himself to the fact that love was not going to happen for him. “There were no others,” he sighs. “But it hardly matters now.” And he gently rolls Kili onto his back and starts to smother him with kisses. “All that matters is you, my Consort.” And Kili beams at the title.

                                                                                                ***                                                          

“Fili?” Somewhere in his slumber there is a vague registration of someone calling his name, but he tries to pay it no heed, wishing to remain in the bliss of sleep just a little longer. “Fili! Fili, wake up!” Fili moans, wishing for the voice to go away and leave him alone. “Feehee!!!” Fili’s eyes spring open as the sheets get yanked off his sleeping body, exposing his naked skin to the fresh morning air.

“Kili, what the…” he blinks hard.

“Good morning brother!” Kili calls out far too cheerfully for the time of morning. And “Oh, nice dreams had we?”

Fili flushes as he scrabbles to pull the sheets back up to protect his modesty. Kili just gives him a cheeky grin and then proceeds to bounce up and down on the bed like an excited puppy. “Mahal, what’s got in to you,” Fili huffs, wishing to just turn over and go back to sleep but it is quite evident that is not going to happen.

“The most amazing thing has happened!” Kili purrs. “Guess what!!” He’s shaking Fili now to wake up. 

“It’s too early for games,” the blonde prince grumbles, but he knows that is not going to make his brother go away. He sighs in resignation, “I dunno, you finally managed to grow a proper beard?”

Kili gives him a feral snarl. “Noooo… Try again!”

“Ehm… Oh, you gave Thorin his bed treat?”

Kili blushes slightly. “No not that, not yet. Look I’ll give you a clue. It’s a good one!” And he bounces himself off the bed to return only a moment later.

The crown prince is still rubbing the sleep from his eyes and it takes him a moment to focus. Then he draws in his breath as he looks at his little brother and the mithril crown that decorates his head. “Kili!” He calls out. “He’s made you his Consort! “ Kili beams so widely, Fili thinks he might tear something.

“I told you he’d summoned me to the treasury,” Kili continues to babble. “And then he showed me the crown and he asked to bind our hands and hearts, to be his consort. And we exchanged the declarations. And then then we completed the ritual...”

Fili’s ears are picking up the waterfall of words that is spilling from his brother’s lips, but his brain no longer registers their meaning. He really is very happy for his little brother; after all this is what he wanted for him, why he’d told Kili to tell Thorin how he truly felt, why he’d risked his hide telling his uncle to stop denying his love for Kili. So why then is there this knot in his stomach now?

Kili has thrown his arms around him and is hugging him so tightly, Fili is actually struggling for breath. “Thorin has gone to see mother this morning,” Kili is still chattering, “to talk about the arrangements for the ceremony. Oh Fili, I’m just so excited!”

“You don’t say…” Fili mumbles to himself as he closes his eyes wishing this stirring in his belly to pass.

***

Kili isn’t very comfortable in these formal meetings. He fidgets on his seat as Thorin, Balin and Dis discuss the arrangements, wishing he could leave and go outside to practise his archery. Or maybe even see if Fili wants to go for a swim in the river if Balin lets him. Or …

“Kili?” He startles at his mother’s voice.

“Sorry?”

“Honestly, Thorin, I wonder what you see in my empty-headed son,” his mother sighs, but there is a smile around her lips.

Thorin lovingly brushes a strand of hair behind his ear. “Your mother was asking whether you wanted blue or silver beading in your braiding.”  

“Ehm, silver? I dunno. Does it matter?”

“Kili, this is your wedding day we are talking about!”                                   

“Oh mum, they can be pink for all I care!” A glare from his mother makes him cringe, but Thorin looks like he is trying to stifle a smirk. “I’m sorry, mother. It’s not that I don’t care, but you know I’m no good with all this ceremonial stuff. You choose; you’re much better at it than I am.” He gives Thorin a pleading look.

“Why don’t you go find Fili and Gimli and take them hunting? There will be plenty of mouths to feed over the coming days. See if there are any deer down the valley?”

Kili kisses his love gratefully for the rescue offer, whispering “thank you” against his lips hoping his mother hasn’t seen it, and does not hesitate to make himself scarce, glad to leave Thorin to sort out his mother and her endless questions over jewels and food and music!

***

Okay, so they are supposed to be hunting, but it is warm outside and even the animals seem to have found somewhere cooler to spend their afternoon. The princes and their younger companion have decided that they have tried hard enough for today and have gone down to the river.

Fili is lying on his belly on the large rock that hangs over the river bed, whilst Kili and Gimli have stripped down naked and have gone for a swim. Kili has finally given up begging him to join them and stop being such a spoil sport. Fili doesn’t really know why he doesn’t want to join them. He is normally more than up for swimming in the river. But something is bothering him.

As he glances over the edge at his brother he feels that strange knot in his stomach again. Why is he feeling like this? He has loved Kili all his life, but as a brother. Yes, they have always been extremely close, but he’s always considered Kili as destined for Thorin. His brother has loved the King all his life. As a dwarfling he’d toddled after his uncle at every opportunity, pulling on his breeches asking him for a piggyback. As a juvenile his admiration grew, wanting to “be just like uncle Thorin, when he grew up”.  As an adolescent he’d started to blush heavily whenever Thorin was in sight. And finally on their long quest to reclaim Erebor Kili had driven Fili mad with his swooning over Thorin, which was only interrupted when the elf Tauriel had stirred an interest in Kili and well, that had ended abruptly with her death at the Siege of Erebor. Kili had keened over her death, but it had made him turn to Thorin even more desperately.

And all had been going so well when Thorin had finally returned his feelings. Fili had been quite proud of himself when he saw the results of his match making. Until yesterday. When Kili had met him in the library and had made love to him. No, he corrects himself, had had sex with him. Because that’s all it was. Just an experiment because Kili wanted to learn how to take another dwarf up the bum before he took his newly learnt skills to the bed of his loved one. His husband …

He should stop this right now. Doesn’t he want his brother to be happy? But all he can see as he closes his eyes is his brother’s body between his thighs, his flushed cheeks, his tangled hair. He can smell the intoxicating scent of their entwinement; feel the pounding of his brother’s heart. Yes, he’d had nice dreams, if Kili only knew! And he knows he is sliding head first down a very slippery slope, heading straight for exile or sudden death if Thorin finds out what is going through his mind right now. 


End file.
